


Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!

by Just_a_little_star_wars



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_little_star_wars/pseuds/Just_a_little_star_wars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow days can be okay sometimes. Spitfire one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another one-shot requested by ingridismedealwithit. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I did own Young Justice I would never have killed Wally.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, come on its snowing Arty, it's snowing." Wally said shaking his girlfriend, hoping to wake her up. It had started snowing in the middle of the night and by the time an exciting speedster had woken up it was already a few feet deep. Wally loved the snow, always has, always will. He loved building snowmen and having snowball fights and curling up on the couch afterwards, drinking hot chocolate. "Get up, or I'll make you," Wally threatened grabbing the edge of the blanket.

 

"You wouldn't dare," Artemis growled back. Burying her herself deeper in Wally's pillows. She was just to warm and comfortable right to even think about getting up.

 

"You asked for it then," Wally chuckled, ripping the blanket from Artemis's body.

 

"Wally!" Artemis screamed, sitting up as the cold air of the room hit her bare shoulders and legs. "You are going to pay for that." She grabbed the two pillows she had been lying on and with all her strength proceeded to peg them at her boyfriend.

 

With a smile on his lips, Wally sidestepped both attempts easily. "Come on Arty we don't get to see snow in California, now get up, you've been in bed all day, look at the time its 7am." The speedster pleaded.

 

"7, did you just say its 7am, Wally we came here to relax and spend time with your parents. Waking up to an overly excited 20 yeah old is not what I call relaxing." Artemis huffed, crossing her arms and trying to glare at her boyfriend of 4 years.

 

"We can relax later, it's snowing Arty, this is huge." Wally continued, giving Artemis his best puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist them, over the years he had worked on getting it just right, so that she couldn't say no to anything he wanted.

 

"Ugh, fine, just promise me a nice cup of hot chocolate and a day on the couch after." Artemis sighed swinging he legs over the side of the bed and standing, moving to find the warmest clothes she brought. She suddenly found herself in the warm embrace of Wally's strong arms.

 

"You're the best, Artemis, the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, fantas-."

 

"Yeah, yeah I know, now get dressed so that you don't freeze." She said pushing him off so that she could get changed.

 

* * *

 

"Remind me again why you love the snow so much Wally? Because to me it's just cold, frozen rain, that makes everything damp and slippery." Artemis said as she walked outside, hugging herself to try and conserve at least a little bit of body heat.

 

"Because it's awesome, Arty, come on lighten up." Wally said, grabbing Artemis's hand and pulling her out of the door way and onto the front yard. "What should we do first, I know lets make snow angels."

 

"I am not going to lie do-" Artemis suddenly found herself lying on her back, Wally next to her smiling. That jerk had pulled her down with him. Oh he was going to pay for this later.

 

"You are so going to pay for that Baywatch." Artemis threated quickly standing up and sprinting to the other end of the front yard. She reached down and formed the biggest, baddest snowball she had ever seen. Oh Wally was going to get it. She strode towards him, anger in his eyes. It was on.

 

Wally looked up to see a very annoyed Artemis glaring at him from a few meters away, a snowball resting in her hands. Seeing that his life and dignity were in danger he sat up and put his arms out in a pleading gesture. Artemis wouldn't actually throw that massive thing at him, would she? "Come on Artemis, I didn't mean it really," he pleaded. She continued walking towards him, revenge in her grey eyes. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!" The sheer force of her throw threw Wally back, sending him stumbling as he tried to shake the snow from his hair and face. "Oh it is on Arty, it is on. I have never, ever been beaten at a snowball fight and I will not start losing today"

 

Wally sped away to the far end of the yard where he started to build himself a fort. He looked over to see Artemis doing the same thing. They were both competitive by nature and once they started something it was most likely to be to the death, or at least until one of them called uncle. Once they had set up their forts and had collected enough snow to build their snowballs the battle began.

 

How long it when on for no one knows, minutes, hours even, all that matters was that one of them had to win. After a while they were both out of breath and running out of snow. Artemis without realising had scooped up a small stone with her latest snowball. She proceeded to draw her arm back and with all the strength of her upper body peg it at Wally. Wally who hadn't been paying attention got it right to the face.

 

"Ow, ow, ow, Artemis what was that," Wally said as he grabbed his cheek. "Uncle, I call uncle," god, what was in that snowball, had Artemis done this on purpose, that was low, even for her. The offending stone lay at his feet.

 

"I didn't do anything." Artemis said, walking towards her boyfriend, concern laced in her voice, she cocked an eyebrow as she noticed the way Wally was holding his face, was he hurt?

 

"Then what do you call that." Wally replied, pointing down at the stone.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Wally I didn't notice, here give me a look." She apologised, reaching her hand up, plucking his of his cheek so that she could get a better look. "Your just going to have a small bruise, with your advanced healing it will probably be gone in an hour."

 

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Kiss it better?" He asked with a small smile.

 

'Sure," Artemis leaned up to place a soft kiss over the forming bruise. "Now lets go inside, I remember you promising me a hot chocolate. " They started to walk back towards the front door, before Artemis turned back and picked up the stone, putting it in her pocket. "Souvenir, to the time I beat the amazing Wally West in a snow ball fight." She said with a cocky grin jogging to catch him just before he walked back inside.

 

* * *

 

"I was just leaving your house today when it started to snow, your parents said it hadn't snowed all winter, maybe the sky was just waiting for you to come home," Artemis said with a small chuckle as she looked up at the hologram of the past Kid Flash. "Bart came with me, he freaked out when he saw snow for the first time, it didn't snow in his future, only rained ash. He's a good kid, been keeping me company over the last few months. Making sure I wasn't a complete wreck I guess." She continued looking down at her feet, willing the tears back.

 

It had been a while since she had visited him and it still hurt to see him, forever frozen in that stance. "I kept it you know, that stone, the one I hit you with. I know you probably had forgotten that day but, its one of my favourite memories." Artemis reached in to her pocket drawing out the now smooth stone that she carried everywhere. She had found herself holding it more and more, another part of him that she refused to give up. "I miss you Wally, so much, you have no clue," she whispered as a single tear trailed down her cheek, stopping at the same spot she had kissed him all those months ago.

 

And for a second she could almost feel his soft lips kissing it away, and a soft 'I miss you too' being whispered into her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm sorry for the ending I just had to do it. Please leave a review if you liked it or have any suggestions for how I can improve or ideas for suture stories.
> 
> Bella Out!


End file.
